Candy Kingdom, Melted
by Thefinnyfreak
Summary: When Finn and Flame Princess accidentally burn down the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum will do ANYTHING to get her kingdom back... Rated T because of the Ice King.
1. Chapter 1

** Candy Kingdom: Melted**

** I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, I wouldn't bother writing this story. I would just write it into the script for one of the episodes.**

** This is before the episode that's coming up, Burning Low. Or maybe after it… **

Finn ran through the yard as fast as he could. He was chasing his girlfriend, the Flame Princess. They were having a game of tag, but it was only making the Tree house catch fire. He knew that they would have to fix that eventually, but for now… why bother?

The flames were catching. They went from the grasslands to surrounding areas, namely the Candy Kingdom. And if you've ever seen a piece of candy on fire, you would know that it melts. And that is exactly what happened to the Kingdom. Some Candy People escaped, especially the people who had ways to get out.

Princess Bubblegum got onto her bird, along with the Peppermint Butler. She was in tears, watching her subject's burn, but no matter how many times she screamed for Morrow to fly down and get some of them, the bird would not let itself be scorched.

The other survivors were the patients of the hospital, who survived because of the ambulances, which drove everyone away. Manifred, the Piñata, was one of the first to go.

Finn was having fun until he saw that Flame Princess was sitting on the ground and crying.

"What's wrong, FP?"

He asked, sitting down next to her. And then Finn saw what Flame Princess was looking at. The Candy Kingdom… in ruins.

"Oh my GLOB! We have to put out that fire…"

He helped Flame Princess to her feet, scorching his hands in the process. He kept back the tiny screams he wanted to let out. He knew that what he was feeling was so much smaller than what the ENTIRE CANDY KINGDOM was feeling.

They ran. Flame Princess was still in tears, but halfway there, Finn stopped and looked at Flame Princess.

"It's all my fault."

Flame Princess told Finn. Finn shook his head.

"No, it's not. It was a total accident. I'm not mad at you, I'm just scared at what might happen to PB."

"You're afraid of me?"

"No! I'm afraid that some of my friends might be hurt. We've gotta save some people."

Flame Princess smiled weakly. They resumed running, and once they got to the Candy Kingdom, Flame Princess went in and saved Candy citizens that were still alive, and Finn put the flames out. (It hurt Flame Princess, but she pretended to ignore it. She didn't want to let anyone die.)

The first few people that FP pulled out were Cinnamon Buns, a few gumdrop people, Mr. Cupcake, and the Lollypop kids. The flames were starting to retreat, but the entire kingdom was melting before their eyes. At last, about twenty more people were saved, and the flames were gone for good. The entire Candy Kingdom was a melted mess.

No one noticed two sphinxes flying overhead. Stormo and Goliad had flown away from their seemingly endless battle. Stormo had convinced Goliad to leave the Candy People alone for the time being. He had won… for a little while.

Since Flame Princess had not found Princess Bubblegum, Finn concluded that she was dead. Even though this was not the case, he had no way of knowing that, and he sat down and started crying.

"Dead…"

He muttered. Some of the Candy People, who had been knocked out by the smoke, were coming around now. One of them was Cinnamon Bun.

"Finn… what happened?"

"There was a fire, but it was a total accident."

Finn told Cinnamon Bun. Flame Princess glowed a little brighter, knowing that Finn was sticking up for her. Cinnamon Bun nodded.

"I knew that part… I wish I had a bird, like Princess Bubblegum."

"Was… Was Princess Bubblegum riding on Morrow?" Finn asked, rubbing his eyes. Maybe there was hope after all…

"Yeah, she and her butler were on the bird when the flames started."

Cinnamon Bun groaned, he needed to see a doctor. All of them were sick from the ingest of smoke.

Finn smiled and looked at Flame Princess. His eyes were still watering, but he was obviously happier.

"FP! Bonni might be okay… We have to find her."

"Bonni? You mean your ex-girlfriend?" Flame Princess glared and her flames got bigger, scorching Cinnamon Bun on the foot before he had the sense to get away.

"We never had a thing… She's way too old for me… Besides, I like you… I like like you."

Flame Princess's flames died down, and she nodded in understanding. They scanned the sky for the bird.

After an hour, one of the Candy People spotted a tiny dot on the horizon. It grew closer and closer, eventually turning into the shape of a bird. Finn wished that Jake was there, since he could stretch them up to see her… Instead he waited for the bird to land.

When the bird landed, Finn and the Flame Princess ran over to Princess Bubblegum.

"Hello, Finn. Do you know how this freak fire happened? My whole kingdom… ruined."

It was clear that the princess was choking back tears. Her eyes were puffy, so she had probably been sobbing moments before. Peppermint Butler walked up behind her.

Before Finn could fight for his girlfriend, Flame Princess glided over.

"Flame Princess. I should have known."

Princess growled. She and Flame Princess had met before… It hadn't been positive.

"No, PB, it was an accident! She didn't want to burn anyone, we were only having fun, and the grassland caught fire, and it spread over here. We saved a lot of Candy People, though."

Finn gestured to all of the surviving Candy People. Princess Bubblegum nodded, giving Flame Princess one last glare.

"Well, Morrow and I have also seen to it that the Medics set up a camp. The Candies from the hospital survived, and they had some taffy tents, so everyone that was there is fine. I also have my suspicions that Goliad and Stormo survived as well, but those can't be proven. Anyways, we need to send the survivors on their way to the Medical Camp. We can send them on my bird…"

In groups of four, the candy people were sent to safety in the camp, and after that, Finn got the idea that there might be some sort of survivor in the giant mess of melted goo.

The little group of four set off. It turned out that there were a few survivors. After looking in the direction of where the kingdom was, Bubblegum was relieved to find that Science had survived, and was crawling around, looking for her. Finn saw Chocoberry laying in the dirt, breathing shallowly. Flame Princess was found poking a gummy worm that Finn recognized as Wormo. There were only a few others, but Finn felt good that they had looked.

Princess Bubblegum helped load the remaining Candy People onto her bird, and this time, there were only three trips. After they were loaded on, Finn, Bubblegum, Peppermint Butler, and Science got onto Morrow, while Flame Princess decided to just glide over there with her flames.

**How was that? I really hope that y'all liked, I had a bunch of fun writing it. This is my first Adventure Time fanfic, but I don't care if you flame or not. Flames just make me enjoy the positive reactions better. **


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the Camps

**Candy Kingdom: Melted**

**Chapter 2: The Camp**

** I do not own Adventure Time. There, I said it!**

** Blueberry Rag Muffin: Thank you for the review! Anyways, yeah, it sucks that she did that… And they will get to rebuild it eventually, but you won't BELIEVE how they get the money… That's in the next chapter.**

**SCIK2012: Thank you! I'm updating right now, so I hope this is fast enough. I would have updated last night, but… I was SO tired. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

The camp looked horrid. There were scorched, crying, and terrified Candy People everywhere. The tents were marvelous, made of brilliant designs of Taffy and cotton candy, but it was hard to focus on them. With all of the little candy people… their lives were ruined.

"Oh my glob…"

Whispered Finn as he looked at the survivors of the Candy Kingdom. Flame Princess walked up behind him, and there were tears of magma streaming down her face.

"This is all my fault!"

She told Finn. Finn frowned. "No, FP! This was an accident. The grasslands caught fire, but we can fix it… Right, Princess?"

Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn's pleading eyes, pleading her to stick up for one of her main enemies. She liked Finn enough to do as he asked.

"Uh, yeah, Princess. You weren't trying to burn the Candy Kingdom down, right?"

Flame Princess shook her head furiously. Of course she hadn't! Why would she? Finn patted her on the back, singeing his hand. He sucked on it, but when the Flame Princess looked at him, he put it down. He couldn't let her know that she had hurt him…

"Well, then, it isn't your fault."

Flame Princess smiled weakly. They went around to each of the tents, talking to the Candy People who were breathing shallowly, ones who were getting burn cream, and the little ones who were in tears over lost family members or friends. Finn felt horrible looking at all of the ruined lives, and he could tell that Flame Princess felt even worse.

Bubblegum sat down next to her bird.

"Morrow, do you think that they'll be okay?"

She asked. The bird let out a squawk in return. Bubble gum's mind flashed to the other Candy creature who made that noise… Stormo. He was somewhere… After checking, a few of the survivors did notice the two flying away. Would they be back soon?

Since she couldn't search for them now, Bubblegum just looked at the melted Candy Kingdom. The candy was burnt- which meant it was unusable. She had been hoping that they could just use the same material for a new kingdom, but it wouldn't work. The char could never let the same amount of joy, of happiness. She picked up a piece of the puddle that lay by her feet. It looked like sidewalk brittle, but with all the blackened char, she couldn't tell for sure.

"Princess, Colonel Candy Corn is fading fast. You might want to get over there…"

Finn walked over to tell her. Princess Bubblegum glared at her feet. Were the survivors going to start dyeing off, too? No… They had to survive. They just had to help her rebuild the kingdom to its formal glory.

She ran over to the blue and purple tent. Colonel Candy Corn was coughing. He had obviously inhaled some smoke. "Nurse Pound cake! Get in here!"

Princess Bubblegum shouted, amazed by her own anger. What was she becoming? The Princess didn't know, but she didn't like it.

The nurse looked flustered, but she stood in front of Bubblegum in a very official manner.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I need you to make sure that he lives. Get him on something to clear his breathing… We can't let anyone die. This is key."

The Nurse looked like she wanted to argue, but Princess Bubblegum glared her down until the nurse just shut her mouth and got an ambulance. There was a machine in there that would help his breathing, but how long would that last before he died anyways?

Finn was sitting next to a group of little Candy Kids. Flame Princess was sitting next to him, but she was sure to keep her flames down. With children, she usually showed them little fire tricks, but it seemed like they had had enough of flames for one day…

Jake had called in Lady Rainicorn to help the patients. She ran around, giving out water and food, and letting the children ride on her back. Peppermint Butler was doing the same, helping the adults and keeping the children entertained. Princess Bubblegum was running around, in a frenzy, to make sure that everyone was absolutely okay.

After a few days, all of the people who could help were helping. Even Marceline was there, playing her Bass for the entertainment of the Candy People. Most of them were okay now, and even Colonel Candy Corn's condition improved. He was now off the machine, though he did randomly break out into fits of coughing.

The Princesses from other kingdoms were helping out, too. They gave Princess Bubblegum little bits of candy, money, and anything else that they could offer. Princess was working on buildings, but it was harder than it looked.

LSP was floating around, looking at the Candy People. She floated around to Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Can you believe this happened?"

"No… But it's getting better. Is there any Lumpy Space Candy that you can donate to the Princess?"

"Um, yeah, I'll see if I can have any for the kingdom."

She floated off. Flame Princess walked up to Finn. She had been doing her part, supplying heat to the freezing Candy People just by being in the room. She was careful not to let her flames spread, though.

"I'm tired, Finn. Do you think anyone will mind if I sleep for a little bit?"

Flame Princess asked. Finn looked at her. She was a mess. Her flames were flickering, there were bags under her eyes, and she had been up since the accident started. FP had felt so bad about it that she decided to help as much as she could, and that meant staying up for three days.

"Flame Princess, you've done everything that we could ever want you to. You deserve a nap… Just make sure that it's sort of far away from camp. We don't want to burn anything."

Flame Princess nodded and glided away. Once she was pretty far, she started sleeping. Finn watched for a second, and then returned to the tents.

**That chapter was sort of to show how life is in the camps, sort of filler leading up to the next chapter. The next chapter is super important! **


	3. Chapter 3: Ice King

**The Candy Kingdom: Melted**

** Chapter 3: The Ice King**

** I do not own Adventure Time… Unless you want to give me the rights…? *Gives a hopeful smile***

** DubbleDuelSword: Thank you! Anyways, this chapter is sort of about PB and the Ice King, but Stormo and Goliad might not come back for a few more chapters. But believe me, they will be back… for better or for worse…**

** SketchSword: Yeah, it was only 1 day, I was just planning to have a bunch of chapters up in the first few days. Anyoo, thanks for the review! **

Finn looked at the little camp. It looked like something that Joshua had taken Finn and Jake to when they were little… a Campsite. Marceline was playing Bass, Flame Princess was asleep about 100 yards away, the Candy People were either resting in the tents or listening to Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum looking around for people who might need help.

It was all good and fine, until the Ice King showed up. He landed next to Princess Bubblegum, who glared at him. Finn snuck over to listen to the conversation.

"Well, Bonnibell… I heard about your… situation. And I have all of the answers. I'll give you money, candy… penguin labor forces. And all you have to do is marry me!"

Finn rolled his eyes… Like she would ever agree to that. And that was when PB answered.

"Well… Yes. I suppose that if this is how my kingdom will be okay once again, I'll marry you, Ice King."

Finn screamed, giving him away from his spot behind the tent. Ice King fainted. PB only looked at the ground in sadness. She would have to marry this creep… He would help the Candy People get back on track. If that was what it took, then that would have to happen.

Finn ran over to Jake.

"PB is getting married!"

He screamed in the dog's ear. Jake winced, but then looked at Finn. "Why are you so freaked out about that? You're dating FP now… don't tell me you still like PB."

"No, it's not like that… But she is my friend, and I don't want my friend to get married to the ICE KING!"

"Why is Princess Bubblegum marrying the Ice King?"

Jake asked in a frenzy. He had a seriously worried look on his face, which mirrored Finn exactly.

"Ice King said he would give her money and building materials! And she was all like 'Well, I need what's best for my kingdom' and said that she would marry him!"

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Dude, I was standing right there, and the Ice King fainted. I'm sure that that's what he said. Oh, my glob, Jake. What are we going to do?"

"Well… I guess we should just let them get married. If PB is agreeing to get married to the guy, we shouldn't try to save her, since she did agree…"

Finn looked at his best friend with his mouth gaping. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was standing next to her future Husband, trying to wake him up. Once he was awake, Ice King ran off into another tent, saying that it was bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding. He left, leaving PB to plan the wedding.

In a few hours, Princess Bubblegum went up to Marceline and Flame Princess, who were catching up, seeing as they hadn't seen each other since Marceline had visited the Fire Kingdom.

"Will… will you two girls be my… ulp… bridesmaids?"

Marceline shrugged. "Who are you getting married to, Bonni?"

She asked. Bubblegum hesitated, and then answered. "Well, I'm getting married to the Ice King. He's going to save my kingdom, so I guess I'll just have to put up with it."

Marceline's face was paler than it was before. "Wait… you're getting married to that CREEP? Is it really worth it?"

"It's my duty as a Ruler."

Flame Princess gasped. She probably never would have done that for her kingdom… Marceline agreed, the Ice King was a total freak. Both of the girls agreed that Princess Bubblegum was doing something insane, for the sake of her kingdom. Because of this, they decided to be bridesmaids.

Ice King flew over to Finn and Jake. "Hey, do you guys want to be my best men?"

Finn looked at Jake. "Why should we?"

Ice King glared at him. "Because! I'm getting married, and…" He lowered his voice. "I'm not exactly popular. I don't have that many friends, and Gunther is a horrible best man."

Finn looked at Jake, and sighed. "Whatever…"

"Okay, then. I'll get some suits for you guys…See you tomorrow."

Finn and Jake looked at each other, and sighed. Poor PB… marrying that weirdo. Finn walked around the camp again, watching Princess Bubblegum hand out invitations. He walked over to Flame Princess.

"Can you believe that those two are getting married for the Candy Kingdom? I feel so bad for Bonnibell."

Marceline told him. Finn nodded in agreement. "Ice King asked Jake and I to be the Best Men…"

"Bonni asked us to be the bridesmaids. I still can't believe this. I'm going to sing a song at their wedding, apparently. I guess that might be fun."

Flame Princess looked at Finn. "I wonder who's going to be the Flower Girl. There aren't any little girls around here…"

Princess Bubblegum had noticed the same thing, and she was looking. If Goliad and Stormo had escaped the fire, then they were coming to her wedding.

Well? Likes? Dislikes? I know it's not very believable that PB would marry Ice King, but she really wants to save her kingdom… Hope you liked!


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Candy Kingdom: Melted**

** Chapter Four: The Wedding**

** I don't own Adventure Time. But I want to SO SO bad! Give me those rights! Please! **

** Am I the only one who CAN'T WAIT until the next Adventure Time episode? I like every one that has FP in it. **

** SCIK1012: Thank you so much! As you can see, she's trying not to be rude to FP, but she does sort of blame her more than the rest of them do…**

** Seirra156: Thank you! Yeah, there are a lot of things that I'm planning to do with this story. **

** DubbleduelSword: Yep! The whole Ice King/Bubblegum this is going to be horrible for Bonnie… **

**Don't worry, I won't leave her like that with him forever. **

A few days later, it was time for the wedding. Marceline was strumming "Here comes the bride" on her bass, making it have a not-so-romantic tone. OF course, when one was marrying the Ice King, it never felt romantic… They were to get married in the Ice Kingdom.

The Candy People were all invited to the wedding, as were the penguins. Royal people from other kingdoms also arrived. Hot Dog Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, and countless others showed up. They said that they were happy for Princess Bubblegum, but you could see how glad they were that they wouldn't be trapped anymore.

Finn, Jake, and Gunther stood on the stage next to the Ice King. Finn was complaining about the suit the Ice King made him wear. It was black with a red tie, something that Ice King had remembered from before the war. The worst part about it was the fact that Ice King wasn't letting him wear his hat. Jake was wearing a similar suit. Gunther only had the bow tie, since he didn't need a suit. "He's already wearing a Tux!"

Flame Princess was wearing her nicest dress. Marceline was just wearing clothes that she usually would when she had to be out in the sun. It was a sun hat with gloves, plus her boots and a dress that came down to her knees. One of the penguins looked up her dress when she floated by, and she hissed at it.

Princess Bubblegum wasn't there yet. She was still in search of Stormo and Goliad. The attempt to find them had so far been fruitless, but she was very sure that she had to find them.

The two Sphinxes were actually flying back to the Candy Kingdom. They had gotten bored, and were looking for their mother. (Well, Goliad's mother) So after an hour's flight, Bubblegum ran into the two on the way to find them.

"Goliad! Stormo! Come on… I need you to be at my wedding."

"You're getting married, mommy?"

Goliad asked. Bubblegum nodded gravely. "To who?"

"The Ice King. I'm desperate to save the kingdom. He has supplies that I can use to rebuild the kingdom."

"Oh…"

The two followed Princess Bubblegum as she flew to the Ice Kingdom. There was not a single word the entire way back.

Meanwhile, at the Ice Kingdom, Ice King was getting impatient. "Where is my Bride? Is she running away from me?"

"Nah, Ice King. She's just running late. I'll bet that she'll be here soon…"

Finn answered. He hadn't looked down from searching the sky for PB's bird since thirty minutes ago. If she wasn't here soon, Ice King was going to FLIP OUT, and he might not help PB.

Only about five minutes after that, Finn spotted the bird on the horizon. He then saw the two figures trailing behind it. Goliad and Stormo! She had found them!

The Ceremony started right about then. Goliad was the flower girl, and she caused minimal trouble. Stormo was the ring bearer, and he caused less than Goliad. Both of them were regal, in a way. The two girls standing next to PB smiled, but the smiles were pained. It was clear that everyone watching felt bad for Princess Bubblegum… marrying that freak…

After the reception, there was an after party. It started with a dance. Everyone paired up. Princess Bubblegum was paired with the Ice King. Marceline danced with beemo, but in reality, she was more playing him than dancing. Goliad and Stormo didn't dance, they just stood in the corner of the ice room, watching.

Jake found Lady, and they danced. Finn and Flame Princess danced side by side, but they didn't touch, since Finn would be burned pretty badly if that were to happen. They were all having fun, with Marceline playing music after she got bored with Beemo, except for… Bubblegum. She noticed that Ice King smelled strange, that while she danced gracefully he was stepping on her feet left and right, and that he laughed in a strange way every time Marceline played a slow song. Noticing how uncomfortable this made PB feel, Marceline played slow songs more and more often.

The wedding lasted almost into the morning. Flame Princess and Finn sat at a table after the third hour, and they fell asleep after the fourth. That was when ice started melting…

Flame Princess woke up and immediately felt the pain. She was sitting in a puddle of water… WATER! She screamed after moving out of the way.

Her flame was dark. When Finn woke up, he saw this and pulled her away from the Ice Kingdom. Once they were safely in the grassland, he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now… I must have just melted some ice. I noticed that during the actual wedding, too, so I just moved around… I'm fine. We should probably go back to the Tree house, though."

"Yeah, I'll go get Jake. Meet you back there!"

"Bye."

Flame Princess slowly glided back to the Tree house, while Finn ran to get Jake, who was still dancing with Lady.

The Tree house was nice, warm, and comforting. I just wish I could say the same about the Ice Kingdom, where Princess Bubblegum was sleeping. She had huge tears in her eyes, but kept them back. Ice King had to help her rebuild the kingdom, or she was screwed.

Well, now PB is married. Don't worry, It'll all work out in the end…


	5. Chapter 5: Rebuilding the Candy Kingdom

**Candy Kingdom: Melted**

** Chapter 5: Rebuild**

** I don't own Adventure Time. That is Cartoon Network and Frederator Studios. (Seriously, if I'm not spelling that right, please tell me. I need to know.)**

** Sketchsword: Thank you! Oh, and yeah. I'm sort of leading up suspense on Goliad and Stormo. Hope you like it!**

** Guest: I'm happy that you like!**

** SCIK1012: Yeah, there's no telling what Bubblegum will do for her kingdom… Thanks for the review! Also, I know! I can't WAIT for Monday! **

** Dubbleduelsword: It may not end up the way you think, but I'll assure you that I won't torture PB by her being stuck married to a lunatic forever. **

The next day, everyone went to the sight of the burned, charred Candy Kingdom. Some of the children of the Candy Kingdom were in tears. Ice King didn't bat an eye before ordering his penguins to get rid of it. Some of them picked up pieces, and some of them just ate them. Ice King used his powers to makes most of it turn into ice and shatter, which left big pools of water that Flame Princess backed away from.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?"

Asked PB, who was sort of sad to see her kingdom as a bunch of ice. The only thing that was left of any of the candy was chocolate dirt, and PB knelt to the ground and stroked it. Ice King was watching for a second until he spoke.

"Yo, um, Princess. I have a lot of candy and ice that you can use to make the kingdom again… And maybe you can bring your denizens back to life."

Princess Bubblegum turned around. She was amazed by how… smart and rational the Ice King sounded. His voice wasn't filled with cacophony, or at least not as much as normal… Hm…

She looked at the piles of Candy and Ice that were around. It would take a lot more than this to perfectly remake the Candy Kingdom, but this would be enough for the small amount of Candy People that were left. In fact, it would be way more than enough.

The team spent several hours scraping away at ice and candy. Flame Princess had to keep running away to keep the parts that she was working on from melting. It took almost three days to make a single house. PB shuddered to think of how long it might take to make the former beauty of the Candy Kingdom a reality. But she did have to admit, it was crazy beautiful. The ice mixed with the candy had a beautiful effect.

Finn, Jake, the Flame Princess, and Beemo were all helping out. Finn kept kicking and breaking the ice and candy into shape faster than anyone else could, while Jake took a lot more time, but made much more pretty cuts and pieces. FP could melt the candy and ice into place, but she couldn't do as much work as she would have liked, since she had to keep running away to keep from overheating it. Beemo was almost worthless, but did make the most beautiful sculptures for the candy people to enjoy.

The actual Candy People weren't very good at carving. They mainly just helped the people who were good at making the sculptures carry them and place them. This, of course, excluded Princess Bubblegum, who made the entire original Candy Kingdom with hardly any help…

After a few more days, almost all of the Candy People who had survived had houses, and the Hospital had been rebuilt. Of course, all of the Candy People were shivering, they were so cold… That was when Princess Bubblegum stopped helping on the work for the buildings, and started to make sweaters for the Candy People.

Once all of them were warm enough not to get sick, the buildings were started again. This time, penguins, princesses, and other people showed up. The only person who wasn't helping was Marceline. She just sat there, glaring. Finn walked over to her.

"Hey, Marcie, what's up?"

"I'm not helping, if that's what you want. Bonnie can do this all without me, and it's not like she helped me with my kingdom…"

"Marceline, your kingdom is the Nightosphere. It was created before either of us was born."

"So? I just don't want to help Bonnibell, and I don't have to."

Finn frowned, but knowing that she wouldn't budge on her decision, he decided to go back to punching ice and candy. Flame Princess was working on making a block of ice turn into a door. It looked pretty cool, and Finn smiled at her.

"That looks awesome, FP."

"Thanks… I'm going to have to leave soon, this seems like it's getting to melt point."

Finn nodded, and let her leave. He punched candy in silence for a while, and waited for FP to come back. She was gone for a little while, longer than usual. Finn looked over, and saw that she was shouting at Marceline…

Jake walked over to Finn.

"Hey, dude, what's up? Did you see FP fighting with Marcie?"

"Yeah, can you go over and see what that's about? I have to keep doing this. But don't let them see you!"

Jake nodded, shrunk down to the size on an ant, and snuck over to watch the girls. Flame Princess's fire was brighter than ever, and whenever it got sort of close to the camp, Jake stamped it out. Flame Princess winced, but since she didn't see Jake, she blamed Marceline.

"STOP! Ever since you and your STUPID father went to the Flame Kingdom, you have just been SO MEAN! And while I'm working my flame off, you just sit here, watching us! If you aren't going to help, just go home!"

"No way! It's way too fun to watch all of you idiots make a rebuild of the candy kingdom. Besides, you're only helping because it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Marceline just told Flame Princess the one thing that no one had told her so far. They had told her that it was a tragic accident, that it was okay, that nothing permanent was going to happen. But then she saw that all of the deaths, all of the buildings melted, PB marrying Ice King, it was her fault. And because of this, she started crying.

"Finn! I have to leave. It's all my fault. I did all of this, and it doesn't matter if it's an accident. I'm evil. I killed all of those people."

Finn was horrified. Not by Flame Princess, her flames weren't growing any bigger. They were shrinking as she grew more sad.

"Who told you that?"

"Marceline. But it's the truth, you only covered it up because you didn't want it to happen to you, too."

"No, FP. I like you! I do! If I were afraid of you, I wouldn't let you live with me, would I? Now, Marcie is going to PAY for that!"

Jake was watching all of it, and was already chewing the Vampire Queen out. Finn was twice as mad as Jake.

"What the Flip, Marceline! You just totally hurt FP's feelings! Why'd you tell her that?"

"I only told her the truth." Answered Marceline, who floated lazily in midair. Finn glared. Right when he was about to go ballistic, Ice King walked up behind Finn.

"Hey, guys, don't fight. I already straightened things out with Flame Princess, and she understands that it was all an accident. Maybe we should all go back to working…"

Everyone stared at the Ice King. He sounded so rational, so not crazy. So, since they figured that was something that might not ever happen again, they all rushed to do what they were, and Marceline flew off like a kicked puppy with a tail between her legs.

Princess Bubblegum looked at Ice King, and noticed something. Not only did he sound more sane, but also looked slightly different. His beard appeared… shorter. What was happening with him?

**Oooh? What's happening to Simon? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The End of Construction

** Candy Kingdom: Melted **

** Chapter 6: Finished**

** I don't own Adventure Time. There, I said it! *Soft weeping noise is heard***

** Dubbleduelsword: Yep! The Ice King got his princess back, so he isn't insane anymore. But, of course, he is still Ice King, he has all of his Ice Powers.**

** SketchSword: Same as I told Dubble, you've got it right! You're awesome for guessing. Anyways, Simon is back, and that's how I'm not torturing PB. (Don't get me wrong, I like FP better, but I don't hate her.)**

Princess Bubblegum noticed something as she went through the weeks. Whenever she wasn't working on the kingdom, she saw changes in the Ice King. His long, white beard grew shorter and shorter. His voice changed from cacophony back into a regular man's voice. He wasn't rude or weird. He was… Simon.

On day, at construction, Princess worked tirelessly at her lab. She needed to test things… Soon, she got everyone helping her with the lab. She needed a place for Science to live; he shivered all night long in the Ice Kingdom.

It was done. The entire lab was finished. She imported some chemicals from Science Kingdom, and it was ready. She could use it… She could see what was with Ice King. But first, she needed to ask Finn.

"Hey, Finn, have you noticed anything weird about Ice King recently? He's turning… different. Almost… human."

"Is he turning back into Simon?"

Finn asked absentmindedly, not looking up from the candy he was punching into shape. Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn with a confused expression. "Simon?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy Ice King was before he went crazy from the crown?"

Jake walked over to Finn, and whispered in his ear. "She didn't see that part. It was just you, me and the ice king who saw that."

Finn widened his eyes. "Oh…" He turned to PB. "Well, we saw this video that Ice King filmed of himself before he was the Ice King… He was this guy named Simon. The crown changed him cuz it was cursed, but it saved him from the Great Mushroom war."

PB gasped. He used to be a human? There were two humans in Ooo? She had to ask her husband…

Bonnie ran up to the Ice King with a look of excitement. It was something that Ice King hadn't seen on her before… how strange.

"Honey? Is something wrong?"

"No… Finn just told me something interesting. Is it true that you used to be a human? Before the Great Mushroom war?"

Ice King's eyes widened, and he dropped on the ground, shuddering and holding his head. It seemed as if he was having a headache… Bubblegum knelt down beside Ice King, muttering "It's okay…"

It wasn't for a while until he got up. When he did, he spoke to nobody for a few days. In fact, he didn't even come out of his room. Almost a week later, he walked up to Bubblegum.

"Yes, I was a human."

He told her. That was when Bonnie noticed something. He wasn't the Ice King. The only similarity was the blue skin and white hair. Apart from that, he was a human. He was Simon. She gasped.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Ice King asked. "You… look so different. What happened?"

"Nothing. After I met you, my Princess, I've been happy again. I think… I think I'm regaining my sanity. The crown isn't making me crazy anymore… But I can still use my powers."

He demonstrated by making a single statue of Princess Bubblegum from ice. She smiled, and walked to it, noticing that it was almost like looking into a mirror. Finn, who was watching, cracked a smile, too.

"Simon, I think you may have just won yourself a princess."

He continued making Candy/Ice houses.

_Weeks later_

The Kingdom was almost finished now. There was only one structure left- the castle itself. Everyone was still working just as hard as they had on the first day, or harder, since they were almost done.

Marceline had not appeared again since the time she got in a fight with the Flame Princess. She seemed to have learned her lesson, or perhaps she just felt bad… It wasn't known, since no one had seen her.

After two more days, the castle was complete. Bonnibell was so happy that she jumped in the air, leading her little family (Her, Ice King, Goliad, Stormo, and Science) into the castle with a triumphant grin. Finn and Flame Princess followed, holding hands. (Finn was under the Flambo spell, making him not be burned.) Everyone else came in after that. It marked something special.

Just a few weeks after _that_, everything was back to normal. Princess Bubblegum officially started calling herself Bubblegum Queen.

One day, in the castle, Bubblegum walked into the dining room with a look of sorrow on her face. Simon looked at her with a weird look.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"The streets are so empty. There's a twentieth of the formal joy… of the people. So many people were lost in that stupid fire. Will it ever be the same?"

"Honey, I believe that before we know it, the streets will be just like they were. Don't you worry."

Bonnibell smiled and sat down. She felt reassured… Like everything would be fine. And for the first time in a long time, she relaxed. No science, no worry, no chaos, and no fires. Just normal life in the candy kingdom.

Finn was enjoying adventures with Flame Princess and Jake, both of whom came with him every time he went to help Bonnie get the place back to normal. From time to time, when he dropped in, he saw her make some more Candy People, or they played with Goliad and Stormo. It was peaceful, at least for a while….

**Okay, this isn't the end. I'm going to make an Epilogue, which is set at Finn and FP's wedding. Did I rush this? I hope not, but if I did, tell me and I'll edit. **


	7. Chapter 7: The End

** Candy Kingdom: Melted**

** Chapter 7: Epilogue**

** I do not own Adventure Time. You know, it's getting less and less hard to admit that… LOL. **

** Sketch Sword: Why thank you! Also, yes. Thanks for all of your support with the reviews… Hope you read my next story!**

** SCIK1012: Yep! It'll all work out, good and fine. I don't hate either the Ice King or Princess Bubblegum, so I wanted it to work out good for them.**

** DubbleDuelSword: Uh-huh! Thanks for all of the reviews, and thanks for reassuring me about the rushing thing. It means a lot!**

** Sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter, I was going to wait until the new episode showed, to make sure Flame Princess didn't die… (I'd have to change the epilogue to a funeral instead of a wedding…) Anyways, since she's alive and she kissed Finn twice, I think this makes perfect sense! Anyhoo, this is the last chapter of this story, but be sure to check out my next one. It's about Lemongrab, and his relationship with PB… I will also eventually make a sequel to this, so stay tuned. **

_10 years later_

It was the big day… Finn and FP's wedding day. Finn looked at the crowd of people that had shown up, and was moved. There were a huge amount of people out there. Not strangers, of course, but all of his friends… Princess Bubblegum and Ice King were there, and Ice King looked like an ice version of his former self. He was truly Simon again, even with the Ice Powers. Bonnie was beautiful, and more mature than she had been. Their daughter, Mandy, was beautiful. She had her father's blue-ish skin, her mother's bubblegum hair, and looks that were mostly her mother's, too. Mandy was the flower girl.

LSP, with her boyfriend Brad, were both there, and in the front row, Lady Rainicorn, Jake, and their "Puppsters" Billy, Candy, Lady Jr. and Jake Jr., were there, stretching and barking at each other. Jake was laughing, and when he felt Finn's stare, he turned around to give his buddy a thumbs up.

The Flame People were there, too, looking forwards to their princess's marriage. Her father had not agreed at first, remembering the first time he had met the "Baron of the Grasslands", but he eventually agreed.

Goliad and Stormo were sitting on top of the little candy gazebo that Princess Bubblegum had built for the occasion, since they were too big to fit in any of the seats.

Goliad and Stormo had a brother/sister relationship that no one had seen coming, since on the first time they met, they started an epic battle on minds. They also stopped using their "Third Eye" after being grounded so many times by Princess Bubblegum.

While Finn was looking at all of the people in the audience, Flame Princess was hyperventilating in the tent that was going to later be used for the after party. Sure, she had been dating Finn for ten years, and there was nothing to really be afraid of, but she was freaking out.

Hearing the deep breaths, Mandy decided to come and investigate.

Mandy was a very adventurous girl, since she had been around Finn so much as she grew up. She was always getting into trouble; once she snuck into the Fire Kingdom and almost died because her body was melting and she was kept from making an escape because her hair was melted to the ground. It took a lot of help to make it out of that situation…

Despite all of the stupid adventures Mandy got herself into by following people around and going into places a half ice, half bubblegum girl should NEVER go, Mandy was one of the smartest girls in Ooo. She wasn't immortal, like her older two siblings, and she wasn't an experiment gone wrong like her favorite sibling, the Earl of Lemongrab. (He was unusually nice around her)

"Hey, FP, what's up?"

Flame Princess whirled around to see Mandy, the little girl of only 9, looking at her. She had to swallow her nerves and look cool. The flower girl couldn't know how scared she was!

"Oh, just nerves. I'm just trying to calm down… Eh."

Mandy studied her face for a second, and then realized that it was, of course, a lie. She pulled the Flame Queen Aside, feeling her hands melt a little. Flame Princess winced.

"Ow! Stop melting on my hand!"

She laughed after hearing herself make that statement. For a while, Mandy laughed, too. And then she pulled back the curtain, and the two girls snuck out.

Mandy ran over to a place outside of the wedding area. It looked over the entire ceremony.

"Okay, you are freaking out. Why? Finn totally likes you; you guys have dated since you were like, 13! And look at him! He's looking over the same wedding, but he's not freaking out! He's totally calm. And he should be! It's going to be perfect, since everyone is here, and it's a beautiful gazebo that my mommy made for you guys. Look at all of those guests that showed up! Look at the beautiful food!"

And Mandy decided to do something that no one had ever dared to do to the Flame Princess; she slapped her in the face. It was painful for both girls, on account of Mandy's hand melting, and they both winced. But strangely, the nerves that Flame Princess had been feeling were gone, and she told Mandy so. The little girl replied "Of course!"

After that, they ran back down to the tent, and the wedding was about to start. Peppermint Butler was going to do the entire thing, just as he had done Princess Bubblegum and Ice King's wedding all those years ago.

Just like Mandy had predicted, the wedding went perfectly. Flame Princess was calm, Finn was wearing a burn resistant spell, courtesy of Flambo, and everything was great. The after party, of course, was a different story.

Some of the guests went home after the actual wedding. They were the boring ones and the busy ones, and most of the Flame Kingdom denizens.

The people who did stay were Finn, Flame Princess, Ice King, Bonnie, Mandy, Jake, Lady, their Pupsters, a few candy people, Goliad, Stormo, LSP, Brad, and Peppermint Butler. It was a small party, but classy. That was, of course, before the crashers showed up.

After a few dances, everyone was bored. So the first gate crasher was welcome; Marceline, the Vampire Queen.

Unlike everyone else, Marceline didn't look a day older since the last time everyone had seen her, at the construction site 10 years ago. The only thing that had changed was her hair, which was now shorter than ever, almost like a guy's. She wore a why-wolf hide dress.

"Well, I know I wasn't invited, but with Bonnie running the show, I thought it might need some entertainment. I brought my band."

An army of skeletal soldiers walked in behind her. They started playing music while Marceline walked over to do some apologizing.

"Hey, guys. Heard about the big day…"

"Can it, Marceline. You left for ten years, and you think its okay to come back NOW? Well, let me tell you, it's not."

Finn yelled. He was wearing a suit with his regular hat, but his long hair was so long that it fell out from under it now. Marceline ran her hand down his face.

"Hey, I came to bring some life to the party! Don't hate me!"

"Marceline, maybe you should just leave."

Bonnibell walked up to the girl, glaring. Mandy, of course, had decided to follow. She was watching from behind one of the tables.

"Bonnie, I came to say I was sorry! Let me stay!"

Flame Princess walked up. She stayed silent while the fight went on. Finn was worse than she had ever seen him…

"I doubt there's one person who wants you to be here. In fact, if you can find one, stay. Otherwise, get out."

"Okay, hero, you're on!"

Marceline went around the room asking. Everyone shook their head. Finally, she went back to the group, defeated.

"I guess you're right. I'll just leave."

Before she could take her bass guitar and leave, Flame Princess stood up.

"Wait, Marceline. I want you to stay. The party was getting a bit boring, anyways. I can forget what happened ten years ago if you can."

Everyone was stunned. The usually fiery Flame Princess was being nice? Letting the dreaded queen stay? Why?

"Oh, well, I guess…"

Marceline floated up to the stage to start singing. Eventually, everyone agreed that she had made the right choice.

The rest of the night was fun for the people. Mandy watched Marceline as if she were a goddess, thinking she was the coolest person in the world. It was a good night.

**And that's the end of that story. How did you like it? I had fun writing it, especially the epilogue. I will write a sequel to this, but not right away. Read my next story!**


End file.
